Spiele mit der Sinnlichkeit
by Puppets' Master
Summary: Bo sitzt betrübt in Tricks Bar, Laurens Verschwinden nagt an ihr und Kenzi versucht, Bo wieder in Schwung zu bringen... und dann erscheint auch noch reizenderweise Detective Tamsin dazu... Alkohol wird in Strömen ließen, Hemmungen werden fallen und das ein oder andere Spielchen und Sprüchen wird gewiss seinen Reiz ausüben...


„Lasst die Spiele beginnen…"

Frustriert auf ihrer Lippe kauend saß Bo an der Bar und starrte auf die Bewegungen der Oberfläche ihres Getränkes, welches sie vor Langeweile in ihren Händen kreisen ließ.

All ihre Gedanken drehten sich nur um zwei Dinge. Lauren und das Eine - hungerstillenden Sex!

Doch so sehr sich der animalische Teil in ihr sich schon die Pranken leckte, Laurens Verschwinden nagte an ihr, wie der Hund am Knochen.

_Warum hat sie mir nicht Bescheid gesagt? _

_Gut, wir haben eine Pause, doch… _

_Und wenn ihr etwas passiert ist? – Ich kann sie ja nicht erreichen…_

Sorgenfalten bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn und die Unruhe in ihr wollten einfach nicht verschwinden.

„Ey Bobo! Was machst für'n langes Gesicht, meine Succupussy?"

Bo schaute auf und sah Kenzis Gesicht auf sich zukommen, die ihr einen feuchten Kuss auf die Wange drückte und sie ihr einen liebevollen Klaps auf die Schulter gab.

„Triiiiickster?! Mein Herz allerliebster Kumpel?!"

Tricks Kopf tauchte hinter dem Tresen auf als Kenzi sich auf den Barhocker fallen ließ.

„Kenzi…" Ein herzlich breites Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Was darf's denn heute sein?"

„Mein lieber Trickster, wahrlich _m-_ein Gentleman! Weiß immer, wie man eine Dame glücklich stellt!"

Kenzi klopfte Trick auf die Schulter und zwinkerte Bo vielsagend zu, die sich aber nicht zu einem Lächeln hinreißen konnte.

„Einen Kurzen für mich uuund einen weiteren für Miss- Piss-Gesicht hier."

Schmunzelnd nickte Trick und verschwand wieder hinter dem Tresen, um ihre Drinks zuzubereiten.

Mit sorgenvollem Gesicht beugte sich Kenzi zu Bo

„Was ist los?"

Seufzend sah Bo Kenzi in ihre großen, blauen Augen, in denen ein liebevoller, sorgenvoller Ausdruck lag.

„Immer noch Lauren?"

„Ja."

Kenzi grübelte kurz. _Wie sollte sie ihre Busenfreundin bloß aufheitern? Busenfreundin… _Bei dem Gedanken musste Kenzi grinsen.

„Bobo, gewiss macht Lauren jetzt nur für ein paar Tage blau… Genießt ihre neugewonnene Freiheit, nun ja, Freiheit sei jetzt mal dahin gestellt. Haleylein scheint ja recht aufgebracht, dass ihm das gute Fräulein Doktor ausgebüchst ist."

Leichte Bewunderung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Mal eben auf die Anweisung des Ashs pfeifen, dazu muss man erstmal den Mumm haben… Außerdem Bobo, jetzt wo ihr eine "Pause"…"

Kenzi formte mit ihren Fingern Anführungszeichen in der Luft.

„… habt, glaube ich, braucht Lauren einige Zeit, sich, ihren hübschen klugscheißer Kopf und ihre Gefühle zu ordnen…"

„Und warum hat sie mir dann nicht eine der unzähligen SMSen beantwortet, oder mich einfach mal angerufen?"

Bos Stimme klang brüchig, gar verzweifelt.

_Toll, jetzt muss ich ,Kenzi, die Alleswissende,_ innerlich schnaubte sie,_ Beziehungsberatung spielen… - Ich sollte dafür Geld nehmen._

„Vielleicht möchte sie dich einfach mal ein paar Tage aus dem Kopf bekommen… Den Kopf ordnen, nachdem du ihn ihr ja regelrecht zervögelt hast."

Kenzi warf Bo einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Grinsend nahm sie Bos vorwurfsvollen Blick entgegen.

„Okay, okay, Bobo. Eine „Mir geht es gut, habe nur gerade keinen Bock auf dich…"- SMS hätte aber wirklich nicht schaden können…"

„Danke…"

Bo begann wieder das Glas in ihrer Hand anzustarren, als wäre es an dem Knatsch zwischen ihr und Lauren schuld.

„Trinkst du das jetzt auch, oder willst du es so lange mit deinem "Hitze. Blick" anstarren bis es anfängt in deinen Händen zu kochen?!"

Bo reagierte nicht auf ihren Scherz, was Kenzi missmutig stimmte.

_Ich krieg' noch irgendwie ein Lächeln aus ihr heraus…_

„Außerdem hab' ich Hunger…"

„Ach, wenn's weiter nichts ist!?"

Prustend piekste Kenzi spielerisch in Bos Seite.

„Dann holen wir uns etwas zu spachteln. Nichts leichter als das!"

Kenzi wendete wieder ihren Kopf von Bo ab und warf einen suchenden Blick die Richtung in die Trick vor ein paar Sekunden verschwunden war.

„Triiiiickster? Hast du etwas zu spachteln da? Eine Pizza, oder so? Bo hat Hunger!"

Verdutzt sah Bo Kenzi an.

„Pizza?"

Bo klang verwirrt.

„Wieso Pizza?!"

„Oh, hast recht. Tricky hat gewiss keine Pizza in dem Schuppen hier… Dann müsste ja das Umweltamt kommen und das wäre gewiss nicht fae-nomenal, bei dem, was hier kreucht und fleucht…"

Über ihren eigenen Wortwitz schmunzelnd trommelte sie mit ihren Fingern auf dem Tresen "We will, we will rock you", bis sie realisierte, dass Bo sie immer noch verwirrt anstarrte.

„Magst du keine Pizza mehr, oder warum schaust du so entgeistert drein? Hab' ich was falsches gesagt?! hab' ich mich verspielt?!"

Trick stellte ihre beiden Drinks auf den Tresen direkt vor sie.

„Kenzi, ich glaube nicht, dass Bo von dieser Art von Hunger gesprochen hat…"

Kenzi legte den Kopf schief und sah Trick fragend an.

„Oh…"

Kenzi drehte Bo erneut den Kopf zu und sah sie zugleich verschmitzt und besorgt an.

„Stimmt, man. Wann hast du eigentlich das letzte Mal chi-sig mit Leuten 'rumge… du weißt schon! Müsste ja schon etwas her sein, Lauren ist ja gerade nicht da und D- Man ist ja ein "no- go"…"

Seufzend legte Bo ihren Kopf auf Kenzis Schulter.

_Verdammt, warum musste ich des Doks Namen erwähnen?!_

Sich selbst verfluchend tätschelte Kenzi Bos Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht und ich hab' so schrecklich Hunger! Doch mir fällt gerade niemand ein, von dessen Chi ich mich ernähren dürfte…"

„Du meinst wohl eher, der einer knallharten Succubus Nummer standhalten könnte…"

Bo hob ihren Kopf und sah Kenzi mit ihren dunklen schokoladig-brauen Augen an und ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen

_Geht doch.. Da haben wir's ja..._

Selbstzufrieden gab sich Kenzi in Gedanken ein High- Five.

_Heute wirst du doch noch gute Laune bekommen, Bobo. – Versprochen!_

Kenzi griff Bos Schultern und sah ihr direkt ins Gesicht.

„So, dann suchen wir dir mal etwas zu essen."

„Wen denn bitte?"

Bo blickte Kenzi leer an. Leer und zugleich unendlich tief wirkten ihre verführerischen Augen im dämmrigen Licht der Bar.

„Hallo, Erde an Bo. Du bist ein Succubus, du könntest jeden… Verzeihung jede UND jeden hier haben und du sitzt Däumchen drehend und Trübsaal blasend vor deinem Bierchen hier und beschwerst dich, du hast nichts zu futtern?!"

Nachdem sie Bo aufgerichtet hatte, knallte sie ihr das Schnapsglas direkt vor die Nase.

„Trink!"

Bo sah Kenzi missmutig an.

„Nööö... Ich will mich jetzt nicht besaufen, ich hab' Hunger und ich will in mein Bett, schlafen…!"

„... - aus!"

Nach Kenzis Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, duldete sie keinen Widerspruch und zeigte auf das Glas.

„Du trinkst das jetzt aus, sodass du lockerer wirst und dann suchen wir dir ein Dessert, woran du nach Herzenslust naschen kannst! Heute Nacht wird's chi-tastisch für dich!"

Von Kenzis Optimismus leicht angesteckt griff Bo das kleine Glas, führte es an ihren Mund und trank es mit einem Zug aus.

„Uäärg."

Sie schüttelte sich als das Getränk brennend ihre Kehle heruntersickerte.

"Besser?!"

Bo nickte, schon leicht beschwippst vom Bier und dem gerade getrunkenen Schnaps.

„Trick?! Noch einen! Succupussy geht heut' jagen!"

Kopfschüttelnd füllte Trick Bos Glas nach.

„Egal, was heute Abend passiert… Ich bin nicht dafür verantwortlich."

„Aye, aye, Käpt'n Barkeeper!"

Kenzi machte ein ernstes Gesicht und sah Trick an.

„Ich übernehme die volle Verantwortung! Du musst mir nur dein Einverständnis geben…"

„Ach herrje, das klingt nicht gut… „

Kenzi warf Trick einen unschuldigen Blick zu.

„Habe ich dich jemals enttäuscht, Trick?!"

Tricks Gesicht nahm einen großväterlich liebevollen Ausdruck an.

„Nein Kenzi, warum fragst du mich so etwas?"

„Gut!", Kenzis Lippen umspielte ein verschlagenes Lächeln, „dann habe also ich dein Vertrauen in meine Künste und dein Einverständnis, dafür zu sorgen, dass Bo eine unvergesslich gute Nacht haben wird?!

„ Oh heilige Maria, da verlangst du viel Kenzi..."

Tricks Augen waren schreckensgeweitet bei dem Gedanken, dass Kenzi und Vertrauen im Sinne von Sorge tragen in einem Satz standen.

„Trick, sieh dir Bo an, seit dem Lauren schwupp die wupps sich vom Acker gemacht hat, ist sie ein totales, emotionales Wrack…"

„Hey, haaaallloooo, ich sitze hier!" Bo begann zu protestieren. „Und ich bin kein Wrack!"

„Nein, gewiss nicht Bobolein. Du sitzt hier nur und starrst jeden Abend dein Bierchen an..."

Kenzi warf Bo einen bemitleindenen Blick zu.

"Das ist total normal! Macht jeder so..."

Durch Kenzis liebenswert sarkastischen Tonfall dämmerte es Bo, dass sie vielleicht doch etwas für sie untypisches machte...

„Trick, erlaube mir, Bo heute einen ver- dammt - saut guten Abend zu bereiten… Mit deinen Gästen… Vielleicht kann ich dir dann auch noch etwas Profit dabei herausschlagen…"

Geschäftsmäßig beugte sich Kenzi zu Trick.

„Wenn ich hier die Stimmung etwas aufheize, dann werden deine Gäste auch mehr trinken wollen, was für dich mehr Einnahmen heißt… Sind wir im Geschäft?!"

Todernst streckte Kenzi Trick ihre Hand entgegen. „Für Bo!"

Nicht ganz im Klaren und gewiss nicht einverstanden mit dem Weg, wie Bos Aufheiterung aussehen würde, aber überzeugt, dass Kenzi nur das beste für Bo wollte, schlug er ein.

„… und als kleine Entschädigung für meine Freigetränke…"

Kopfschüttelnd bereute Trick schon jetzt fast wieder, dass er Kenzi freie Leine gewährt hatte.

„Nun denn. Dann lasse ich euch jetzt mal…"

„ „Mission Bo- Po- spaßen" hat nun begonnen…"

Vor Vorfreude innerlich stepptanzend rieb Kenzi sich die Hände.

„ Du weißt ja, wo's steht und wie man sich bedient…"

Trick zwinkerte Kenzi zu.

„Ich kümmere mich dann mal um die restlichen, durstigen Gäste."

Trick wendete sich ab.

„Ach und tut mir einen Gefallen! Bedient euch mit was ihr wollt, nur setzt euch bitte an einen der Tische, sodass ich meine zahlenden Gäste bedienen kann…"

Die Spitze in Tricks Aussage war nicht zu überhören.

„Okay Bobo, ab mit dir. Setz deinen geil'n Bo- Po in Bewegung und lass uns diesen Schuppen rocken…"

Kenzi beugte sich über den Tresen, griff sich eine Flasche Vodka sowie ihre beiden Gläser und folgte Bo hüftwackelnd, die sich murrend auf den Weg zu einem Tisch gemacht hatte.

„Lasst die Spiele beginnen…"

Ein verschlagenes Grinsen umspielte Kenzis Lippen…


End file.
